Just a Bit Beside You
by yukiero
Summary: I know my time with him is limited. The moment he will realize his feelings will be the time it will be over for me... but I want to stay. I want to stay... even for a little while. For a bit more I want to stay with him. (Sequel for 'Earning His Attention')
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** As I said I updated the sequel. Hope you will like it. This chapter is longer since I'm still putting the story in place. There is a possibility that some chapters will be shorter. I'll be writing in Lucy's POV in this story so it will be more about her thoughts. Putting that aside hope you will enjoy and follow till this story ends. Thanks guys and please tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Come on Natsu," I scolded the sulking fire mage. "Don't give me that face."

Natsu just snorted as I put the sleeping Happy on the made shift bed of pillows. The blue cat is a bit red and breathing heavily. It's obvious by the look of it that the little guy caught a fever. I feel sorry for the little guy and Natsu is still sulking about it.

"Do you really have to stay?" Natsu asked again for the hundredth times already. "We could just ask Mira or Wendy to look after Happy while we are on a mission."

"Wendy is away for a mission and Mira will be too busy to really look after Happy," I informed him. "Come on Natsu, it's not that bad. We asked Lissana if she could fill in for me and she agreed so I don't see the problem."

"Then how do I know you're not making an excuse," Natsu pointed out. "You've been ignoring me and Happy for a week saying all those weird excuses."

After trying to avoid the boys for almost a week they beg me to go for a mission and feeling guilty about it I decided to make up for by agreeing go with them. Being all so excited, Natsu picked a mission requesting for a male and female mages. The mission will take us four days to finish and decided to leave after two days to prepare ourselves but the only thing that we did not expect is that Happy will get sick before the mission. We are supposed to leave today but no one is available to take care of Happy and we can't cancel the mission since Mira already informed the client that we are coming today. Thinking for an alternative I decided to stay and asked Lissana to fill in for me but that only made Natsu sulk.

"Seriously Natsu, I don't see the reason why you're sulking," I crossed my arms. "If it's about you and Lissana, don't worry you two work well together nad happy did not mean to get sick."

"That's not the point," Natsu said stubbornly. "It's supposed to be the three of us hanging together. We are a team."

I'm a bit taken aback after hearing that. I've been trying to put some space between us so that he could hang out with someone other than me. It's not that I'm trying to forget my feelings but I want him to realize his true feelings considering he is a bit dense, okay a lot. Thinking that I'm always beside him might cause him to confuse of what he really wants. As his partner and best friend; as much as possible I mustn't let him do things he will regret but hearing him says that made me feel guilty.

"Tell you what Natsu," I smiled as I sit beside him on my bed. "After you finish the mission with Lissana and Happy is feeling better let's go out for dinner. Sounds good for you?"

Immediately his face lightens up and grinned at me. I smiled in return and stood up picking up his bag that he always carries.

"Now that we had a deal you better leave now," I handed him his bag. "Lissana is waiting for you at the guild."

"Fine," Natsu said while putting on his bag. "You better remember Lucy."

"Of course, a celestial mage never breaks her promise," I smile as I pushed him out the door. "Now take care and come back safe."

I wave him off and close the door. I returned to the tasked at hand; looking after Happy. I know it's mean of me for trying to push him away and putting some space between us but I can't think of a better way. Besides later on my time I spend with him will stop so I better get used to it now. When the time comes when he will realize his true feelings I can't stay with him all the time. I'm just starting myself to get used to it.

"Get used to it huh?" I mumbled to myself I wrung a wet towel. That thought sounds more like an excuse. "Who am I kidding?"

I'm really fooling myself aren't I? Deciding to put space between us saying that I'm just trying to get used to it for the future when at the back of my head there is a different reason. Maybe if I distance myself he might realize he likes my presence. The possibility that he will miss me; that he might see me as more.

"Stupid Lucy," I scolded myself. Slapping my face I put the wet towel on Happy's forehead. "You already made up your mind didn't you?"

"Lushi?" Happy called out trying to open his eyes.

"Happy, did I wake you up?" I asked softly. He shook his head and blink tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he answered with a dry voice.

"Go back to sleep," I wiped his face. "I'll make you something soft to eat later."

After that I pushed all my thoughts aside and focus on taking care of Happy. It's not hard to look after him since I already done it a couple of times. Somehow every time I take care of Happy I feel some pride of it at the same time connection. It made me feel I'm a lot closer to Natsu making Happy as the link between us. It made me feel I'm important to their lives and more than just as a partner to them.

"Lushii?" Happy called out for me.

It's the third day that Natsu left and Happy feels a lot better but still feverish.

"What is it Happy?" I answered him while giving him his food.

"You should have gone with Natsu," Happy said a bit sad. "He was looking forward to it too. He misses you. We both miss you."

"Oh Happy," I picked him up and gave him a hug; happy about his revelation. "But if I leave who will take care of you? Besides I promised Natsu that we will eat out together after he finish the mission."

"Really?" Happy smiled. "We can eat some fish?"

"Of course," I scratched his head. "When you are all better."

After hearing that from Happy I realize that I also miss them. I feel happy that somehow they also miss me the way I miss them. Maybe it's okay for me to stay only for a little while. Maybe I can laugh and cry beside him a bit longer. Maybe a little bit longer beside him is fine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you have it the first chapter of the sequel. Tell me what you think. Excuse the mistakes that I missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I've been thinking about stopping for awhile; in writing I mean. I need to freshen up a bit and organize some things but don't worry I won't leave my stories unfinished that I promise you. Let's just hope I won't be gone for a long while. Here is another update. Hope you will read this also please review.

* * *

Lucy POV

"Okay that's the last on the list," I smiled after checking my list making sure I bought everything. "Better get home and check on Happy."

I'm a bit hesitant about leaving him but I really need to stock some food. I'm such in a hurry that I didn't even stop to any bookstore that I passed by. Speed walking towards my apartment, I hastily open my door but stop dead on my tracks.

"Ah, Lucy," Lissana greeted me with a smile. She is holding Happy on her shoulders. "Welcome back."

"Lissana?" I whispered in surprised then returned her smile.

Looking at Happy in her arms I noted that the said cat is still sleeping. I sigh in relief that I was worried over nothing. Happy purred as Lissana rubbed his back in circular motion.

"You're back early?" I asked as I closed the door. "I thought you and Natsu will arrive tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"We're a bit worried about Happy since it would be hard for you take care of him by yourself," Lissana answered. "It seems like he is feeling better."

"Oh, speaking of which; where is Natsu?" I asked I walked towards my kitchen. "I hope he is not sleeping in my bed."

Lissana giggled as she continued to rock Happy. She looked at the entrance of my kitchen; my eyes widen fully understanding what she meant. I immediately enter my kitchen only to find my team mate eating the last bit of my food.

"Natsu!" my voice full of venom.

"Ah Lucy," he looked at me with not trace of guilt of what he doing right now. "Do you have any more food? I'm still hungry."

"My kitchen is not for you to raid!" I shouted as I throw him out the kitchen. "Seriously, I have no food left."

Then I heard giggles obviously coming from Lissana. I can imagine Natsu pouting making Lissana giggle at him. I also smiled picturing a sulking Natsu. Now in good mood I started to clean the mess Natsu made and make dinner. After cleaning I started cooking letting my hands guide me of what I'm doing.

"There all done," I smiled to myself observing the dishes I just finished cooking. "I guess I'll just call them then."

Natsu and Lissana are smiling to each other while Happy is still asleep in Lissana's shoulder. Words died in my throat as I silently looked at them after I entered the room. No matter how many times I see this kind of scenario I can never get used to it and the throbbing feeling in my chest only gets worse. They look like a real family that you can see in a family portrait and there is no place for a best friend who is suffering from one sided love. I'll only get in the way so it's best if I let fate make its course for them. I took a deep breath before putting my best smile.

"Dinner is ready," I called making my presence known. Natsu's face light up and hurriedly walk out to get some food. "You can give Happy to me I know you're tired Lissana so I made a light snack for you so relax for a bit."

"Thanks Lucy," Lissana smiled as she handed me the still sleeping feline. "I guess I'll fill my stomach first before I go home."

"Of course," I smiled. "It's the least I can do for making you go in my place and putting up with Natsu for days."

"Hey, we're friends," Lissana grin. "Besides thanks a lot for taking care of Happy while he is sick. Goodness knows he could be fussy as Natsu."

I put Happy against my chest knowing the cat likes to sleep on chest a lot. I smiled reassuringly at Lissana as she disappeared to join Natsu in the kitchen. I stroke his fur earning a soft purr and he nuzzled his head against my breast. Looking at the sleeping feline I can't help but smile softly. Happy is precious to me and sometimes I wonder what would it be like if I had a kid like him. Not that I'm hoping that he somehow sees me like a mother figure.

"Lucy?" a groggy voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Did I woke you up Happy?" I rubbed the back of his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of," he answered with a sleepy voice. "I want fish."

"You feeling better buddy?" Natsu asked as he entered while rubbing his well filled stomach.

"Natsu," Happy leaped from my arms to Natsu.

"He just woke up," I informed him. "I'll prepare something for him."

I took one last look at the two as Natsu started to tell how the mission went. I smiled at them at how they get along well. Now that I think about it, I never saw the three of them hung out together. I smiled to myself thinking that it could be arrange.

"Ah Lucy," Lissana exclaimed as we met at the door way to my kitchen. "I better get going now. Thanks for the food."

"It's no trouble," I smiled at her. "There is also something I would like to ask you about."

"What is it?" Lissana look at me expectantly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** An update. I know it's not that really good chapter but I hope you'll still be in tune. Until then, see you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Been so long I guess but here is an update. I'll give a heads up that this chapter is all mess up and all over the place. That's the reason why it's long. Anyway hope you will enjoy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV~**

I looked at a couple passed by outside the bookstore I'm in. From the glass window I can see how the girl cling to the boy and how he looked embarrassed. I never felt jealous when I see a couple before me. I wonder when that feeling changed. Maybe because there is a guy I'm inlove with? Yeah, that could be the reason. Could also be I long to be embrace in such manner that I will feel loved and treasured. To feel protected and just listen to another heart beat against my mine. I sigh dejectedly and close the book I'm scanning. Once again I'm dreaming the impossible and keep hoping for something. I can't even catch another guys attention let alone him who is hard as rock.

"Natsu, you are reading it wrong," a feminine voice reach my ears.

I turn to see Lissana and Natsu not far from me. Natsu is holding a book and trying to read it while Lissana tried to hold her laughter at Natsu's misery. I smiled looking at them even though my chest feels heavy. I feel really bad that even though it's been a couple of months since Lissana came back, the two of them never really spend that much of time. Trying to be a good friend I invited her to our dinner even though I hope she'd decline. I know it was selfish of me for thinking that but I'm still happy when she accepted the offer.

"I wonder what I should do so that he would look at me that way." I mumbled under my breath. "Stupid me, as if I'm lucky enough that he would see me that way."

"Lucy," Happy came flying to me and crushed on my chest. "Look I found a book about fish. Can I buy this?"

"Let's see," I inspected the book. "It's a nice book, you can even color it."

"See?" Happy grinned at me. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it is," I giggle at his enthusiasm. "Why don't you show it to Natsu?"

Happy flew towards the two and once again I'm left with my thoughts. I wonder if they will notice if slip away. How silly of me thinking such thought. I frown and look at them and decided to wonder off by myself for a bit. it's not that I'm trying to get away from them I just want to browse more books that's all.

"Ouch," I wince as I hit something hard.

"I'm sorry," a boyish voice asked. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

I looked at the person that I bump and meet a wide grin. His boyish grin awfully reminds me of someone I don't want to think about.

"Um, no I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Luffy, I told you to slow down," this time a feminine voice cut in.

"Oh Nami," this boy; Luffy grinned wider as an orange girl approach us.

Isn't she cold? She's only wearing a bikini and jeans. Such weird fashion sense but somehow it suits her.

"Oh hey, are you alright?" this girl; Nami I believe asked me. "I hope Luffy didn't cause you so much trouble?"

"Hey, I apologized," Luffy pouted.

"Goodness knows you could be rough," Nami pointed out. "and sometimes we had to pay so much for the damage you cost."

I stifle my laugh as it reminds me of very familiar memories. They both looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry, it's just you both are fun to see as you argue," I smiled at them. "Don't worry I'm fine, I didn't get hit or something."

Looking at them makes me wonder if me and Natsu look like that when we argue. Assuming that they are new to this place I offer some help and Nami appreciated it. Getting to know her a bit I learned that she also loves to read and she and her friends are "sea adventurers". They even told me some short stories of their adventures that somehow inspire me to write. Also I can't help but notice the way she speaks about her captain; the boy she came in with which is nowhere in sight at the moment.

"He can be an idiot but he has his perks," Nami said while pulling a book from a shelf.

"You really look up to him don't you," I can't help but say. I can totally relate to her that it just slipped from my mouth.

"Am I being that obvious?" she blushed.

I just nodded and smile sheepishly.

"I guess it's obvious for everyone except him," she frowned at that. "Besides, to him every one of us is his precious nakama. No more no less."

I just nodded in understanding thinking about my own situation. Natsu is the same, he would do anything for his friends; his family. Then somehow I hope I could be a little bit different, more special to him.

"Maybe I'm hoping that I will be little bit more special to him," Nami added as if she just read my mind. "I guess we are in the same boat huh?"

My eyes widen at her. How did she? I didn't even say anything. Can she read mind?

"It's all written on your face," she smiled. "Same kind of boy?"

"Y-yeah, you can say that," I blushed. "I guess I'm stupid in hoping for something to happen."

Nami put a hand on my shoulders. She smiled at me in a reassuring way.

"I don't think so," she said. "From the very beginning after I realized my feelings I know it will never work in my favour."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," I mumbled.

"But then as long as I can stay beside him; as long as he says he needs me, I'm happy," Nami smiled. "That alone makes me feel that I'm special to him."

"I know time will come that I can't stay with him the way I do now," her tone sounds sad as she continued. "That's why I want to spend time with him as much as I can. You should too."

I slowly digest what she said. I know my time with him is running out and I want to be with him as much as I can, but…but won't that be selfish of me?

"By the way thanks for the help," Nami waved her hand goodbye. "I better find Luffy before he cause some trouble."

The rest of the day passed like a blur as I keep thinking about what she said. I vaguely remember eating in some family restaurant and watch Natsu and Lissana interact the whole time. Now, I'm curled up under the covers with Natsu beside me and Happy just above our head. I listen to their breathing and think how in the world did they ended up with in my bed. I looked at the sleeping dragon slayer beside me. I reach out my hand to touch his cheek but stopped midway.

'I really want to spend more time with you and Happy,' I closed my eyes as I take a deep breath. 'I guess I was being childish trying to keep my distance.'

I gently place my hand on his cheek, revelling the warmth of his skin. Natsu hummed and open an eye. He smiled and closed it again as he pulled me closer to him. My hand slid to his chest as I feel his hot breath trickle on my head.

'Is it really okay for me to enjoy these moments with him?' I close my eyes again. 'Just for a while, please let me enjoy this.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I guess you had notice that I'm a LuNa shipper. Hahaha… I won't deny that. So, how is it? Hope it's not that bad. I tried to edit it a couple of times but it seem like it didn't come out the way I want it. Still hoping you like it. I asked my sister to edit it for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** 'Sup guys. This update is just to let you know that I'm still active and I didn't abandon this story.

* * *

"Why are all dressed up?" a sudden and familiar voice asked.

"Natsu!" I shouted while holding my hand against my chest. "Do you really need to sneak up on me every time?"

"We came to hang out," Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye," Happy echoed. "We brought pens and cards."

"I can't" I waved my hand in a dismissing manner. "I need to go."

"What?" Natsu said while pouting. "And we came all the way here."

"Oh, come on you guys always come here," I countered while tying my hair. "Besides I always go out during Wednesday."

There done. I look at myself in the mirror. I choose to wear comfortable clothes and tied my hair so that it won't bother me during my cooking and baking lesson. I feel satisfied with myself knowing there are things that I can do by myself even though it's just simple things. At first I take lessons so that it could help earn his attention but now I'm starting to do it because I like it. Well, not that I'm gonna deny but I also want him to compliment me when I get better.

"Lucy," a very serious and rare tone of voice snapped my attention.

I turned to look at Natsu. He is sitting on my bed with a very serious face. Happy is nowhere and I can faintly hear movements in my kitchen. That little cat thief is raiding my fridge again.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Natsu asked expectantly.

"Not that I can think of," I answered with a shrugged. "Why?"

He frowned at me and he seems to be sizing me if I'm telling the truth. He let out an irritated huff.

"You've been going out a lot lately," his tone sounded annoyed. "And you've smelt weird lately."

I hugged my chest, completely insulted. I take a bath everyday unlike someone who takes a bath once a week. Being called weird is normal but saying I smell never happened. Oh my gosh, maybe he catch on of what I've been doing which I don't really mind but it's the chance of him asking why is something I want to avoid. I can't really lie on him. Nah,maybe I'm just over thinking things.

"Look Natsu, there are things that I want to do by myself same as you wanting to do some things by yourself," I reasoned out. "Isn't that right?"

He just averts his eyes away from me showing that he is not content with such reasons. He really is childish sometimes. As much as I want to console this sulking Natsu I still have class to go to.

"I got to go now," I informed him. "Tell you what you and Happy can stay here until I get home is that good."

He just glance at me and that is all the answer I need. Leaving him in a foul mood will keep me distracted during my lessons so I need to compromise.

…

"I noticed you are a little late tonight Lucy-san," a kind voice said.

"Koume-sensei," I greeted him with a smile. "Something unexpected popped up."

"Oh, I hope nothing serious then," he answered with a bit of worry. "I don't want one of my good students to drop off."

"Of course not sensei," I said with motivation. "I love to cook and I want improve myself."

"You mages never seize to amaze me," he answered with a laugh. "Always giving your best in everything you do."

I can feel my chest swell with pride with that complement. Being a member of one of a well known guild put a lot of pressure; it is not just representing yourself but also your family.

"I always see your guilds name on newspapers," he informed. "Like destroying a house, destroying a mountain or flooding a village.

"Um..um…we are not that dangerous or anything," I waved my hand in defence. "We tend to go overboard sometimes that is all."

"Especially your partner, Natsu was it?" he continued on. "What a fellow I dare say."

"No, that's not it-" he put a hand on my head to stop me from rumbling.

"I hope I get to meet your partner too next time," he said with a smile.

I can feel my face heat up with that look he is giving me. Why am I having a hard time hiding my feelings when it comes to him? Never mind I already know the answer to that.

…

It's been a long night and all I want is to take a bath and sleep. I drag my exhausted body to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After changing into comfortable clothes I crawl under my comforter and let out a satisfied sigh. When I'm at the brink of falling asleep I feel movements beside me. Too tired I ignore it knowing who it is.

"She smells weird again," a voice said breaking the silence in the room.

I choose to ignore his comment in favour of falling to my sweet dreams. Just before I sleep fully consume I feel muscular arms snake around my waist and under my neck making that arm my make-shift pillow. The feeling of warm breath against my neck fully lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you like the update. Originally, I have a lot of ideas for this story and now I'm not sure if I can still carry on those ideas. I'll try to make it a reality since there is no harm in trying. Hope to hear from you guys. Sorry if I missed some mistakes.


End file.
